ΔΙΑΣΠΑΣΗ β
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Kaliambos-Natural Philosophy) Ιούλιος 7 του 2016 Ιστορικά, όταν ο Becquerel το 1896 είχε διαπιστώσει ότι το ουράνιο εκπέμπει τριών ειδών ακτινοβολίες, που τις ονόμασε α, β, και γ, δεν γνώριζε ότι η ακτινοβολία β θα είναι η εκπομπή ηλεκτρονίων (e-) που ανακάλυψε ο J.J.Thomson το 1897. Λίγο αργότερα (1903) οι Rutherford και Soddy έδειξαν ότι τα πρωτόνια (p) ενός πυρήνα αυξάνονται με την εκπομπή ηλεκτρονίων και άφησαν να εννοηθεί ότι η εκπομπή των ηλεκτρονίων οφείλεται στη διάσπαση του νετρονίου (n) που ανακαλύφθηκε το 1932. Εδώ η εικόνα είναι από την παρουσίαση της εργασίας μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" σε πυρηνικό συνέδριον που έλαβε χώρα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ "Δημόκριτος" (2002) όπου έδειξα ότι στο νετρόνιο τη στιγμή που διασπάται έχουμε ένα έλλειμμα μάζας 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων που δίνει την αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου ΔΜ = μάζα 2,53 ηλεκτρονίων. Κατά συνέπεια η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου. (ΤΑ ΠΕΙΡΑΜΑΤΑ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΟΡΡΙΠΤΟΥΝ ΤΟΝ ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ). Ας σημειωθεί ότι το 1932 ανακαλύφθηκε από τον Anderson και το ποζιτρόνιο (e+) ενώ το 1934 το ζεύγος Joliot-Curie διαπίστωσε ότι από πυρήνες φωσφόρου εκπέμπονται ποζιτρόνια. Τελικά το 1938 διαπιστώθηκε από τον Alvarez και η αρπαγή ηλεκτρονίων κυρίως του φλοιού Κ από τους πυρήνες (EC). Έτσι σήμερα ως διάσπαση βήτα ονομάζουμε την εκπομπή ηλεκτρονίων (διάσπαση β-), την εκπομπή ποζιτρονίων (διάσπαση β+) και την αρπαγή ηλεκτρονίων (EC). Το πιο απλό παράδειγμα της διάσπασης β- είναι η διάσπαση του ελεύθερου νετρονίου το οποίο σύμφωνα με τη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων (new structure of protons and neutrons ) περιέχει μια τριάδα (ddd) χαλαρής σύνδεσης η οποία αναγκαστικά μετατρέπεται σε μια τριάδα (dud) ισχυρής σύνδεσης, όπως συμβαίνει στο άτομο του υδρογόνου, όπου το ηλεκτρόνιο από τροχιές διεγερμένων καταστάσεων μεταβαίνει στη θεμελιώδη κατάσταση με ταυτόχρονη εκπομπή φωτονίου, ώστε η ενέργεια ΔΕ να ισοδυναμεί με ενέργεια hν φωτονίου ή το έλλειμμα μάζας να ισοδυναμεί με τη μάζα του φωτονίου m = hν/c2.(Matter Matter interaction). Έτσι το ασταθές νετρόνιο μετατρέπεται σε σταθερό πρωτόνιο με ταυτόχρονη εκπομπή ενός ηλεκτρονίου και ενός αντινετρίνο. Όμως επειδή αρχικά δεν είχε ανακαλυφθεί το αντινετρίνο οι φυσικοί πίστευαν ότι η μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο συνοδεύεται μόνο από εκπομπή ηλεκτρονίου, αλλά τα πειράματα αρχικά έδειχναν ότι το εκπεμπόμενο ηλεκτρόνιο δεν έχει την ανάλογη κινητική ενέργεια (ΚΕ) ώστε η διάσπαση του νετρονίου να συμβιβάζεται με τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, διότι η ενέργεια δεν μετατρέπεται σε μάζα όπως πίστευε ο Αϊνστάιν. Ας σημειωθεί ότι σήμερα μετά από την εργασίες μου των διπολικών φωτονίων (1993) και την ανακάλυψη του βασικού νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης (Photon-Matter Interaction) όλοι πια το γνωρίζουν ότι η ενέργεια δεν μετατρέπεται σε μάζα (Energy does not turn to mass) διότι οι δυο θεωρίες του Αϊνστάιν είναι άκυρες. (Contradicting relativity theories). Επίσης μετά από την εργασία μου του 2003 “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” έχει αποδειχθεί όχι μόνο ότι οι πυρηνικές δυνάμεις είναι δυνάμεις διπόλου-διπόλου και μικρής εμβέλειας υπακούοντας στους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, αλλά και ότι η διάσπαση βήτα στηρίζεται στην εξ αποστάσεως ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση των νετρίνων και αντινετρίνων με τα κουάρκ. (Neutrino-quark interaction). Καθώς στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο αλληλεπιδρά το διπολικό φωτόνιο με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου και απορροφάται κάτω από δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας για να προσφέρει τη μάζα του στο ηλεκτρόνιο, έτσι και τα νετρίνο και αντινετρίνο επειδή από τη φύση τους συμπεριφέρονται ως δίπολα αλληλεπιδρούν με τα φορτία των κουάρκ. Λόγου χάρη, όπως συμβαίνει στο νετρόνιο, το αντινετρίνο έχει θετικό φορτίο στο κέντρο και αρνητικό στην περιφέρεια , ενώ το νετρίνο, όπως συμβαίνει στο πρωτόνιο, έχει αρνητικό φορτίο στο κέντρο και θετικό στην περιφέρεια. (Neutrino nature discovery). Όμως επειδή στα αρχικά πειράματα της διάσπασης β το νετρίνο και αντινετρίνο δεν είχαν ανακαλυφθεί η εξίσωση ενεργειών της διάσπασης του νετρονίου είχε την παρακάτω μορφή n = p + e- + KE Επίσης και για την εξίσωση των μαζών αν λάβουμε υπόψη ότι n = 939,57 MeV/c2, ` p = 938,28 MeV/c2 και e- = 0,511 MeV/c2 τότε θα έπρεπε να ισχύει 939,57 = 938,28 + 0.511 + ΚΕ/c2 Και επειδή εδώ η εκπομπή του ηλεκτρονίου μοιάζει με την εκπομπή του φωτονίου όπως στο μοντέλο του Bohr θα έπρεπε σύμφωνα με το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = n-p = 1,29 ΜeV/2 να ισχύει η σχέση 1,29 = 0.511 + ΚΕ/c2 ή ΔΜ = ΚΕ/c2 = 0,779 MeV /c2 Όμως τα πειράματα από πολλούς πυρήνες έδειχναν ότι η κινητική ενέργεια (ΚΕ) του ηλεκτρονίου πολλές φορές πλησίαζε αυτή την τιμή αλλά ποτέ δεν την έφθανε. Έτσι το 1930 ο Pauli εισηγήθηκε ότι μαζί με το ηλεκτρόνιο εκπέμπεται και ένα άλλο σωματίδιο που ονομάστηκε αντινετρίνο (ν-) και έτσι η διάσπαση β- γράφονταν με τη μορφή n = p +(e- +ν-) ή 939,57 MeV = 938,28 MeV + (1,29 MeV) Όμως η ανακάλυψη του νετρονίου (το οποίο θεωρήθηκε κακώς τότε ότι έχει μηδενικό φορτίο) οδήγησε τους θεωρητικούς φυσικούς στην εγκατάλειψη των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού με αποτέλεσμα ο Fermi το 1934 υιοθετώντας την ιδέα του Pauli και προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει τη διάσπαση του νετρονίου ανέπτυξε τη θεωρία της λεγόμενης ασθενούς δύναμης πιστεύοντας ότι η δύναμη αυτή έχει μηδενική εμβέλεια. Και φυσικά επειδή η θεωρία του Fermi δεν κρίνονταν ως ικανοποιητική πολύ αργότερα (1968) οι φυσικοί Weinberg, Salam και Glashow επηρεασμένοι από τη θεωρία του Υukawa (1935), ότι για τις λεγόμενες ισχυρές πυρηνικές δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας μεσολαβούν σωματίδια (μεσόνια), ανέπτυξαν και αυτοί μια ανάλογη θεωρία, την άκυρη ηλεκτρασθενή αλληλεπίδραση (Invalid electroweak theory), ότι δηλαδή στις ασθενικές δυνάμεις μεσολαβούν πολύ βαριά σωματίδια όπως τα σωματίδια Ζο, W+ και W- , με μάζες 91188 MeV/c2 και 80385 MeV/c2 αντίστοιχα, παρότι τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν την εξ αποστάσεως αλληλεπίδραση που προβλέπει ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. Τελικά ύστερα και από την νέα άκυρη θεωρία της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής (Invalid quantum chromodynamics) όπου θεωρήθηκε ότι το νετρόνιο έχει μόνο μια τριάδα (dud) των κουάρκ τα οποία θα μπορούσαν να μετατραπούν σε μια άλλη τριάδα (uud) του πρωτονίου χωρίς ωστόσο να δικαιολογείται τι ακριβώς συμβαίνει με τα υποθετικά γκλουόνια, αφού η υποθετική τους ενέργεια σύμφωνα με τους δυο νόμους της ενέργειας και μάζας δεν μπορεί να μετατραπεί σε μάζα. Επιπλέον δεν μπορούσε να δικαιολογηθεί γιατί το νετρόνιο με την πολύ ισχυρή σύνδεση της τριάδας (dud) θα μπορούσε να διασπασθεί και μάλιστα με τη μεσολάβηση σωματιδίων που είναι πολύ πιο βαριά και από το ίδιο το νετρόνιο. Και εδώ γεννιέται το μεγάλο ερώτημα με ποιο τρόπο δημιουργούνται και καταστρέφονται τόσο βαριά σωματίδια παραβιάζοντας τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Με λίγα λόγια ενώ οι ανακαλύψεις των νετρίνων και αντινετρίνων καθώς και των κουάρκ ήταν οι πιο σημαντικές ανακαλύψεις του 20ου αιώνα, εν τούτοις αυτές οι δυο θεωρίες, επειδή δεν ακολούθησαν τους νόμους της φύσης περιέχουν τόσα πολλά λάθη που πραγματικά αναχαίτισαν την πρόοδο της πυρηνικής φυσικής. Και δυστυχώς σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί στις διασπάσεις β χρησιμοποιούν αυτά τα σωματίδια που έχουν παραχθεί σε επιταχυντές και φυσικά τις απλές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές αλληλεπιδράσεις των νόμων της φύσης που συμβαίνουν στη διάσπαση β δεν μπορούν να τις δεχθούν με αποτέλεσμα να συνεχίζει η κρίση της φυσικής. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα “W and Z bosons-WIKIPEDIA” αναγράφονται τα λαθεμένα διαγράμματα του Feynman με τους υποτιθέμενους μεσολαβητές των δυνάμεων που παραβιάζουν όχι μόνο τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα (false Feynman diagrams), αλλά και τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Λόγου χάρη στη σωστή εξίσωση των μαζών n = p +e- +ν- ή 939,57 MeV/c2 = 938,28 MeV/c2 + (1,29 MeV/c2) και προκειμένου να δικαιολογηθεί η λαθεμένη εξίσωση dud = uud + e- +ν- ή d = u + e- + ν- καταγράφονται και η παρακάτω δυο περίεργες εξισώσεις που παραβιάζουν ολοφάνερα τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας d = u + W- και W- = (e- + ν-) Αν εδώ λάβουμε υπόψη ότι d = 3,69 MeV/c2 και u = 2,4 MeV/c2 (up and down quarks) τότε βλέπουμε ότι 3,69 = 2,4 + 80400 και 80400 = 1,29 δηλαδή εδώ δεν έχουμε να κάνουμε με εξισώσεις αλλά με περίεργες ανισώσεις αφού πώς είναι δυνατόν από μια μάζα των 3,69 ΜeV/c2 να προκύπτει μάζα των 80385 ΜeV/c2. Πάντως στην πραγματικότητα όπως αποδεικνύεται από τη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων θα έχουμε ddd = dud + e- + ν- ή d = u +( e- +ν-) ή 3,29 ΜeV/c2 = 2,4 MeV/c2 + 1,29 MeV/c Πραγματικά η ανακάλυψη της νέας δομής των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων Proton = (dud) + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks Neutron = (dud) + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks μας λέει γιατί η διάσπαση βήτα ακολουθεί τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Εδώ ξεκινώντας από την αστάθεια στη δομή του νετρονίου μπορούμε να γράψουμε τη διάσπαση β- ως εξής n = p + e- + ν- ή + 4u + 8d = + 5d + 4u + e- + ν- ή ddd = dud + (e- + ν- ) ή 11,07 ΜeV/c2 = 9,78MeV/c2 + 1.29 MeV/c2 Σε αυτή την περίπτωση βλέπουμε ότι η τριάδα ddd είναι μια χαλαρή σύνδεση επειδή τα τρία όμοια κουάρκ έχουν το ίδιο φορτίο (d = -e/3) δίνοντας ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωσης. (+Fe). Όμως επειδή πρόκειται για σωματίδια που είναι λίγο πιο μεγάλα από τα ηλεκτρόνια όπου το σπιν δίνει περιφερειακές ταχύτητες μεγαλύτερες του φωτός (faster than light) τότε όπως συμβαίνει στα ηλεκτρόνια (άτομο ηλίου) εμφανίζονται εδώ και μαγνητικές έλξεις μικρής εμβέλειας οι οποίες στις πολύ μικρές αποστάσεις των κουάρκ είναι πιο ισχυρές από τις ηλεκτρικές απώσεις δημιουργώντας μια ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη (-Fem) που δίδεται από τη σχέση -Fem = + Fe - Fm Αντίθετα η τριάδα dud έχει πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης επειδή τα κουάρκ εμφανίζονται με αντίθετα φορτία της μορφής dud = (-e/3(+4e/3)(-e/3) που δίνουν τόσο ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις έλξης (-Fe) όσο και μαγνητικές έλξεις (-Fm). Δηλαδή εδώ η ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη (-Fem) θα είναι πιο ισχυρή, αφού θα δίδεται από τη σχέση -Fem = -Fe - Fm Βέβαια κάτι ανάλογο συμβαίνει και στο μοντέλο του Bohr, όπου το ηλεκτρόνιο του ατόμου του υδρογόνου μεταβαίνει από την τροχιά με n =2 και με χαλαρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης -13,6 /n2 = -3,4 eV προς την θεμελιώδη τροχιά με n =1 και με πιο ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης -13,6 /n2 = -13,6 eV. Έτσι θα έχουμε μια διαφορά ενέργειας ΔΕ = 10,2 eV η οποία θα μεταφερθεί στο φωτόνιο με ενέργεια hν = 10,2 eV. Επίσης και το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 θα μετατραπεί σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 . Δηλαδή ενώ στο άτομο του υδρογόνου παίζει σημαντικό ρόλο ο κβαντικός αριθμός n για τον υπολογισμό της ενέργειας ΔΕ, ωστόσο στη διάσπαση β- παίζει σημαντικό ρόλο η μετατροπή του d κουάρκ σε u κουάρκ όπου εμφανίζονται πιο ισχυρές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές έλξεις. Επίσης και η απορρόφηση της ενέργειας και της μάζας του φωτονίου που αλληλεπιδρά ηλεκτρομαγνητικά με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου στο άτομο του υδρογόνου εξαρτάται από τον κβαντικό αριθμό n ενώ η απορρόφηση της ενέργειας και της μάζας του αντινετρίνου στη β+ διάσπαση που αλληλεπιδρά και αυτό ηλεκτρομαγνητικά με το φορτίο του u κουάρκ εξαρτάται από τη μετατροπή του u κοuάρκ σε d κουάρκ, η οποία συνεπάγεται τη μετατροπή του πρωτονίου σε νετρόνιο με ταυτόχρονη εκπομπή ποζιτρονίου. Εδώ κατά τη μετατροπή του πρωτονίου σε νετρόνιο μεγαλύτερης μάζας χρειαζόμαστε ένα αντινετρίνο με πολύ μεγάλη κινητική ενέργεια (1,8 MeV ώστε να μην παραβιασθούν οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της μάζας και ενέργειας. Και καθώς το αντινετρίνο ως δίπολο αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο του u κουάρκ γενικά η απορρόφηση του αντινετρίνου από το πρωτόνιο θα δίδεται από τη σχέση ν- + p = n + e+ ή ν- + + 5d + 4u = + 4u + 8d + e+ ή ν- + dud = ddd + e+ ή 1,8 ΜeV + 9,78 MeV = 11,07 MeV + 0,51 MeV ή ν- + u = d + e+ ή 1,8 MeV + 2,4 MeV = 3,69 MeV + 0.51 MeV Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν ούτε οι λεγόμενες ισχυρές αλλά ούτε και οι ασθενικές δυνάμεις που παραβιάζουν όχι μόνο τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα αλλά και τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας που δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι. (Greek philosophers reject Einstein). Στην πραγματικότητα υπάρχουν οι τρεις δυνάμεις, της βαρύτητας, του ηλεκτρισμού και του μαγνητισμού, που δρουν από απόσταση σε συμφωνία με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα και οι οποίες ενοποιούνται μέσω της συμπεριφοράς του διπολικού φωτονίου,(discovery of unified forces) το οποίο εκτός από ηλεκτρομαγνητικές έχει και βαρυτικές ιδιότητες όπως τις προέβλεψε ο Νεύτωνας και τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801. Επιπλέον οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις μπορούν να είναι πολύ ισχυρές όπως συμβαίνει στις πυρηνικές δυνάμεις και στα κουάρκς αλλά μικρής εμβέλειας επειδή έχουμε να κάνουμε με το φαινόμενο της διπολικής αλληλεπίδρασης. Αντίθετα στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο και στη βήτα διάσπαση οι δυνάμεις εμφανίζονται ως ασθενικές και με μικρή εμβέλεια επειδή και εδώ έχουμε τα ίδια φαινόμενα της διπολικής αλληλεπίδρασης. Category:Fundamental physics concepts